


First Dance

by 88888888



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Modern AU, attack on titan - Freeform, awkward babies, dancing boyfriends, dorky boyfriends, jeanmarco, middle school boyfriends, slight ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88888888/pseuds/88888888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 year old Marco's parents force him into taking a ballroom dance class, but when he meets his dance partner, he starts to realize it might not be so bad after all. Middle school AU based off the song First Dance by Never Shout Never</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Attack on Titan and headcanons about happy dorky boyfriends have been healing my soul. I have a headcanon that in this fic, Jean is taller than Marco (but Marco has a growth spurt later that a certain horse-face isn't happy about), and his parents wouldn't let him get an undercut so he tried to give himself one, so he has a rather unusual hairstyle. This fic is based off the song First Dance by Never Shout Never which you can check out here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJucaP59HQM . it's a really cute and dorky song and it reminded me of jeanmarco for some reason so yeah that's where this fic came from. hope you guys like it and if you want to contact me, my tumblr is shipwrecked-thoughts.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s. i might make this a series or give this multiple chapters later on, i'm not sure yet.  
> p.s. there's some homophobic language in this fic, just a warning

"Have fun, Marco!" My mom called out the car window, "Make some friends!" I waved back and tried to muster an excited smile for her sake. I knew she meant well, and wanted me to experience "culture" and become a "well rounded individual" but seriously what thirteen year old boy takes a ballroom dancing class? I already got enough crap from guys at school because of my disinterest in girls, if word got out that I was taking a ballroom dance class too, I'd be beyond done for. I pushed the door of the Trost Dance Studio open and nervously walked in. "Hello there and welcome to ballroom dance!" an smiling women with glasses greeted me excitedly, "My name is Hanji and I'll be your instructor! And your name is?"   
"I'm Marco, Marco Bott." I said, smiling back at her.   
"Well, Marco, I'm so glad you're here today because now we have an even number of people and Jean here," she motioned to a boy about my age standing near the back of the room, "can have someone to dance with!"  
"Great!" I said. I walked over to Jean, and a group of guys all snickered,   
"Jean, looks like it's your lucky day!" a brunette kid with bright green eyes sneered, "You get to dance with another faggot because there aren't enough girls in the class!"  
Jean's face turned bright red, "Shut the hell up, Yeager!" he started to storm towards the other boy before Hanji moved in front of him,   
"I won't have any violence in this class, or" she gave the green eyed boy a menacing stare, "any kind of rude language, Eren. Now let's get back to what we all came here for:dance!"  
A short dark haired man who looked to be about 18 walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Hanji." he said, sounding bored.   
"It's fine." Hanji grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Class, this is Levi. He's been dancing with me since he was about 4 and will he helping out here." Levi grumbled a hello, and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Eren's face flush slightly. "Everyone get with your partners and we're going to start with the basics. One person is going to have one hand on their partner's shoulder and the other holding their partner's hand. The other person is going to have one hand on their partner's waist. Levi and I will demonstrate."   
I looked at the floor nervously, and moved closer to Jean. I tentatively put my hand on his shoulder, trying not to blush. Jean's reaction with Eren had been pretty intense, and I didn't want him to turn on me. Jean smirked, shaking his hair out of his eyes, "Did one of your parents put you up to this too?" he asked as he held my hand in his and put his other hand around my waist. "Yeah. My mom wants me to be more cultured or something." I replied.   
"I know how that is. My parents are crazy strict. I wanted to get an undercut, but they wouldn't let me so I tried to do it myself but it didn't really work out so well." he motioned to his choppily cut hair. It stuck up at crazy angles and there were pieces hanging in his face, making his amber eyes stand out. I hadn't noticed it until now, but the sensation of Jean's hand on my waist felt... really good. My heart started fluttering slightly in my chest. I had never felt this type of blatant attraction before. At my friend Connie's birthday party last year, we'd played spin the bottle and his friend Mina had kissed me but it had just felt awkward and weird. Not at all how I imagined kissing would be like. But just touching Jean alone caused a chain reaction of emotions and sensations. Hanji started to turn on music, "Now that you're in the basic position, I want one partner to lead the other around the room. Be aware of your surroundings and try and work with the rhythm."  
Jean burst into laughter when he saw Eren step on his dance partner's foot. "Nice, Yeager!" he jeered, "Come on Marco, let's show him what we've got!" I laughed, "Um I'm not that good at this..." I said quickly.   
"Don't worry it won't take much to beat that asshole." Jean reassured me as he held my hand tight and did his best to lead me around the room. Jean was what you could call a destructive dancer; he practically dragged me around the room, and almost crashed into several people before tripping and falling into my arms, "Crap!" he whispered into my chest while laughing. I leaned closer to him, "Here let's make it look like you did it on purpose." as I grabbed his hand and spun him around. We both cracked up as we nearly ran into someone. "Maybe I'm the better leader with this!" I teased, spinning Jean around the room and moving to the beat. "Oh shut up, Freckles!" Jean rolled his eyes at me. Jean and I moved to the music not so seamlessly, but to me it felt like we were floating. Seeing his laughing face and feeling his hands on me made heat rush to my face and gave me a magical kind of euphoria. It sounded cliched, but holding Jean just felt so perfect and right. I'd just met him but he had a different effect on my than anyone else did.  
Jean looked happy too, his face red from laughing so hard and his hair sticking to his face. On instincts alone, I attempted to dip Jean, holding on to him tightly and bending him back into my arms, "Oh, I'm definitely the better leader, Jean." I said, grinning at him. Jean stared up at me, his face turning red, but his expression slowly turned to terror as we both lost our balance and crashed to the floor, me landing on top of him. "Ouch, man!" Jean winced, laughing as he moved to a more comfortable position on the floor, "You wouldn't guess it by looking at you, but your head is a painful thing", he jokingly petted my head, which was still resting on his chest. I grinned up at him, "And you wouldn't guess it by looking at YOU, but you make a really good pillow!" I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep, "I might just rest here for a while." I could feel Jean's heart beat faster in his chest, and my own quickly followed suit.   
Jean put his hand on my head, and it felt like he was about to start playing with my hair, but he jokingly pushed me off him, "Your head got too heavy." he teased, his face turning red. "Eren's been awfully quiet." I said, looking around the room for him,  
"I think his own gay joke backfired on him." Jean replied, nudging me and pointing at Eren, who was leading his dance partner clumsily around the room trying to follow Levi.  
Hanji turned off the music. "Well, guys that's it for today. I think we had a great first class and I can't wait to see all of you next week!" A flood of people headed towards the door, but Jean and I lingered slightly. "Um it was really awesome meeting you, and I'll see next week I guess." I said nervously, starting to make my way outside. Jean smiled back, a genuine smile, unlike his very popular smirk, "Yeah this was fun. I'll actually look forward to going to this if you're here." We started to go our separate ways, but as I was about to turn the corner Jean ran back up to me, looking flustered. "M-Marco?" He said, looking at me intently. "Yeah?"  
"You forgot something."  
"W-what?" I hadn't brought anything with me to class, except my backpack, which I had on my back. Jean took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "That." he said, biting his lip. My heart stopped. Jean kissed me. Jean just kissed me. My face was burning and I was so surprised and excited and nervous that I felt like I was buzzing. "J-Jean?" I managed to get out.  
"See you next week, Marco." he said quickly and ran off in the opposite direction, leaving me dumbstruck and ecstatic.


End file.
